


The other side of paradise

by Sylveondream



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Dark Magic, Drug Abuse, Drug Withdrawal, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Other, Psychological Torture, Restraints, Song: the other side of paradise, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: Bye bye baby blueI wish you could see the wicked truthCaught up in a rush, it's killing youScreaming at the sun, you blow intoCurled up in a grip when we were usFingers in a fist like you might runI settle for a ghost I never knewSuperparadise I held on toBut I settle for a ghost.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	The other side of paradise

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was a rp with one of my friends in discord and we may have gotten a bit too excited about hurting Sky lol. With their permission, I was able to do this fic and I hope you guys like it!

  
  
  
  
  


Ghirahim smiled, as he kept an eye on the school. Sun had been with him for well over 2 weeks now--and he was quite certain that the rumors were getting out of control. There were certainly enough search parties out for her. Though he suspected they'd not come close to finding her. 

oh, how he loved to see the group panic. For now, though..he wanted to focus on Sky. certainly, that goddess' hound, would exhaust themselves sooner or later.

Sky was frantic when they figured out that Sun went missing, enough that he passed out and caused the team to panic. When he came to, he immediately asked if Sun was alright and that her being captured was just a horrible nightmare only for him to go pale when they told him otherwise. 

So once Hyrule had told him that he was good to go, he instantly went on his own search party. The group wanted to go with him but Sky had told him that he needs to find her, he can't lose her again and be late like he did the last time. 

That was two weeks ago and now Sky is at the end of his ropes, there hasn't been a single thing on Sun's location nor her kidnapper. He just wanted her back, to hold her in his arms, and to make sure that she was alright. Some sort of hero he was to let something like this happen to his Zelda.

Ghirahim smiled. He moved closer to the other, figuring he should greet the little hero. "..oh my. So is this where you wandered off?... I'd hardly believe you'd come to a place like this for no reason. Would have suspected you'd have a bodyguard or two, as well...or are they still searching for your sun."

  
  


Sky unsheathed his sword, the magical sword glowing a bright blue as he pointed it at Ghirahim. 

"Zelda." he hissed, getting into a battle stance and positioning himself to better attack the twisted person in front of him 

"Where Is she?" His blue eyes narrowed as he glared at Ghirahim, his eyes reflecting that of a storm about to unleash its fury onto the world.

The man laughed from his spot-leaping down gracefully in front of the other. "...I'd say she's safe, but you and I both know that would just be a lie, wouldn't it?....though I do appreciate you assuming it was me. because it was, but really it could have been anyone to make her vanish." he said, putting his hand to his chest. The man certainly was very punchable.

"WHERE IS SHE?! shouting as the sword glowed in intensity, seeming to match it's master's anger. 

"Tell me now!

"oh-as if I'd tell you that ~. " he teased. He seemed, completely unafraid of his threat. 

"she's secured. and only a few bones had to be broken, for that to happen.."

he was absolutely trying to get under his skin. the way he spoke--he was likely lying.

With his hands gripping the sword tightly, eyes narrowing and gritting his teeth. The hero of the sky rushed forward, an angry war cry ripped through his throat. He pulled his sword into an arch, aiming to hit Ghirahim anywhere where his sword could do damage.

Ghirahim was stung with the metal-letting out a shrill cry. 

he'd forgotten how much that would hurt. 

"..oh, is that all you have? you're starting to make me angry...and if you kill me? well, how do you suspect you'll find your little sun before she starves?"

"I swear to hyila, Ghirahim." he readied his sword again pointing his sword at the other's chest.

"If you hurt her I'll cut you into pieces.!"

"Now tell me where is she?!"

"heh. Again..she's residing with me. And I think she'd be happy to stay there...unless there was someone else willing to take her place. 

The skyloftian lowered his sword at that, trading himself in Sun’s place so that she’d be safe from this monster’s grasp? 

His sword still glowed a lighter blue, stinging his hand lightly seemingly knowing what he was about to do. Sky looked at his sword and he could hear the sword’s spirit within the sword call out to him in distress. 

_ Master _ !

His gaze softened upon hearing Fi’s call, she was always very protective of him and the hero’s spirit. He just hopes that she’ll forgive him for doing what he was about to do. With his arm outstretched, Sky held the sword a good length away from him before dropping the sword on the ground. 

“Let Zelda go and in exchange, you’ll have me but first.” he glances down at the sword on the ground. 

“Bring her to my brothers, they need her more than I do.”

"..That's fair enough~. they're trying to help you look right? "

The man smiled, snapping his hands. "unless they're fools they'll find her in a minute...as for you..."

On his other hand appeared two, steel rods-not much bigger than the palms of Sky's hands. they were thrown in his direction. "Hold both behind your back, thumbs on the top of them. It'll do its job automatically, skychild."

Sky caught the steel rods in his hands, he looked at them curiously yet he did as he was told. 

Instantly the rods activated and he yelped in surprise when it turned on, Gluing his arms and hands together.

"and..there," he said softly, teleporting to the man's side. Both hands were wrapped around his. "...don't worry too much about a fair fight or escaping. We have a cell especially for you...and those are just temporary. "

He glanced at the master sword, thinking of trapping it in Malice. May as well to keep it out of his way. 

Sky did his best to keep himself from growling at the man but settled for a glare instead. 

"Just bring her to my brothers and for Sun, let me see that she is ok."

  
  


"oh-by her did you mean that blade...I couldn't touch it, unfortunately. I can however at least, make it obvious something happened. Most of your brothers are adventurers, aren't they? they'd find her .."

he moved to the edge of the area, teleporting sun by one of the trees. 

she was clearly out cold by this point...and there were a few interesting looking burn marks along her arms. though they were mild-and difficult to tell if that was through battle or torture. knowing Sun-she probably had defended herself well, all things considered.

"Sun!" He tried to rush to her side but was stopped by the other's grip tightening. He glared at Ghirahim bearing his teeth at him as if he had fangs. 

"What did you do!!"

He smirked. "wouldn't you like to know, skychild."

He shook his head. "Bit of fire, a bit of sand-meals that consisted of whatever insect she was fortunate enough to catch...She'd probably not like to remember any of it, you see. And I'm sure you'd not want to accidentally remind her. "

"You bastard!" He tried to hit Ghirahim with his head. 

"You'll pay for what you did to her!" He could feel his blood boil due to how angry he was at this demon.

Sky's hair was suddenly pulled back, roughly. 

"Ohh, I do like to see you try!...she's fine, though. The goddess has barriers and shields that I couldn't quite claw though. Now, how about we leave..."

a portal opened nearby, glowing a faint, dark red.

Sky cried out when his hair was pulled back roughly, he rasped when he noticed that he was being moved. And he heard the all too familiar sound of a portal opening and his breathing quickened. 

"No!" He struggled to get out of this demon's hold. He couldn't leave sun like this!

"Sun!"

Ghirahim shook his head and snapped his fingers. He could suddenly hear an explosion above them.

"..just some fireworks, boy. your brothers weren't too far away right? ..they'll come here, then. she'll be fine." he'd rather him not fight about leaving, and a reassurance she'd be helped...well...that would probably be useful.

Hearing the explosion made him feel relieved that his brothers were here but that still didn't erase the panic that was there in his mind. 

He took a quick look at the sun And his heart clenched at the condition she was in. Hopefully, Hyrule can heal her from whatever nightmare this demon put her through

Sun was-at least breathing softly. There was that, at the very least. the demon quickly started to lead him away. "...she's fine. odds are you'll see her again soon... I doubt your brothers won't look for you"

Despite his better judgment, he followed Ghirahim to the portal and his ears picked up at the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching them and the sound of an arrow flying throw the air and targeting the demon.

Ghirahim smirked, closing off the portal behind them. 

Faster then he would have liked, but well, they'd figure it out quickly. Besides-his arms were already restrained, and it wasn't as if poor sky had much of a choice...

* * *

The demon’s lord’s movements were swift, Sky was pushed down against a stone floor not far from an ornate stone statue of a serpent with a twisted coiling tail. If Sky had a chance, he would have seen that the statue was likely how Sun was restrained, caught within the coils of the snake.

More pressing to him was how malice was suddenly and quickly thrown over him, gluing him down snuggly and sapping away at his strength like a leech. Ghirahim then took out a small metal bit and moved it toward Sky’s mouth. When the Skyloftian kept his mouth shut Girahim only smirked and placed a handover Sky’s nose, the swordsman jerked his head and tried to get the demon lord’s hand off of him. His breathing quickened when he couldn’t get the hand off of him and he groaned as spots began to dance against his vision, he opened his mouth to take a quick intake of breath but Ghirahim was quicker. The demon lord quickly forced the small bit of metal into Sky’s mouth, locking it on his tongue and then securing it to the statue, a stronghold nearby the other. 

“ Heh, I wonder how just strong you are, little hero I doubt that you’ll cause any trouble like this.” To demonstrate just how tight this new restrain was, Ghirahim yanked at the small little chain and smiled wickedly when Sky’s head followed it.

It all happened so fast that all Sky could do was squirm in his restraints, he groaned in distress when the demon locked the metal tightly. He tried to shake the restraint off of him but all he could really do was shake the little chain back and forth. He could barely move let alone speak and his best attempts to keep his panic from growing was failing as well. Sky yelped when the demon lord suddenly yanked at his chain and he tried to keep himself from moving but it was no use as the chain made him move in time with the movement. 

“Hrngh.” 

“ I know, I know.” he hushed, softly caressing the others head and smiling when the skyloftian flinched under his touch. 

“It’s a pretty tough little clamp, haven’t seen a tongue break out of this one yet.” Not that he had used it much but he may as well as give Sky as little as much hope as possible, smirking when the other narrows his eyes at him and tried to get the clamp off of his tongue but it was all in vain and it only succeeded in making the demon lord laugh at Sky’s misery. 

He patted the knight’s cheek, mocking him on how helpless Sky is in this new restrain.

“Heh, who knows. Your brothers might find this place or a place close to it. It’ll be a shame if they heard you calling for help.” with a few more tugs of the small chain and checking to see if the malice was too thick enough for Sky to get out of, the demon lord got up.

“Well it's been fun, sky child but I’m afraid that this visit has to be short. Need to keep your brothers occupied after all.” With that, the man stood up and walked away. 

Sky panicked when the demon lord started to walk away from him and tried to call out to him to come back. 

“Hrng, Hrng!” The demon stopped just after he opened up a portal and turned around and smirked as he stared at the eyes of the pleading knight. 

“Don’t worry Sky child I’ll only be gone for a few days, so just sit tight and have fun, bye.” With a short little wave, the demon lord entered the portal and savored the panicked cries of the skyloftian as the portal closed behind him, leaving the knight all alone in that awful place.

* * *

There was no way for Sky to know how long he’d been gone, there was no passage of time in this place. When the demon lord returned He was carrying with him a basket in his left hand, with several bottles of something, a putrid looking black substance. In his right hand were two lengths of tubes, both were different in sizes. Ghirahim doubted that poor Sky had any strength left to resist having a tube stuck up on his nose and down his throat but it would be fun seeing the realization hit in his eyes. 

Sky was breathing through his nose as the malice sapped any strength that could have helped him escape when Ghirahim was gone. Though the malice wasn’t as terrifying to him but rather the cold metal clamp that Ghirahim placed on his tongue. It was a new kind of horror that Sky had never experienced before and it frightened him that he couldn’t move his tongue at all despite his best attempts to move it. 

The knight didn’t know how long he was gone but it must have been days with him stuck like this. He tried again to get the clamp off of him but all he managed to do was rattle the chain like it had done so many times before. He sighed dejectedly and dropped his head on the floor, his ears pricked up when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind. 

He made a noise at the back of his throat as he tried to lift his head so he could see the monster approaching him. When Girahim stopped just in front of him and showed him the terrifying length of tubes in his hands, he was confused at first. Then his eyes widened in terror when he realized what Ghirahim was going to do. Sky struggled against his restraints, trying in vain to get away from the demon. 

“Ngh!”

"..just keep calm, sky child."

he teased, stroking the side of the other's head. 

the basket was placed down, and the tubing was placed in front of him. He carefully picked up the larger of the tubes and moved to force it down his throat. 

"...now, relax. You don't have a say in this, and you'd probably not want to fight. If I get this down the wrong pipe, your lifespan will suddenly be in the minutes. "

He would say nothing about the few seconds where the tube would cut out his airway, completely. At least until it settled in its stomach.

"..I'm speaking for your own good, you know. you could damage your throat quite badly while it's being threaded in place. And I think you'd rather hold still then be given something to completely numb the remaining muscles you can move. " 

he spoke as if he was performing some sort of kindness to the hero.

Sky shook as the tube was forced down his throat and hyila he tried his hardest, he did but tears started to shed from his clenched eyes and he tried to make them stop but the terror of what Ghirahim was doing scared him to no end. 

He could feel the tube how down his throat and triggered his gagging reflex to try and dislodge it but it went down regardless.

Then came the inability to breathe and his mind instantly went to panic. His attempts of thrashing were pitiful to look at almost laughable as it cut off his airway for a few seconds. 

Those few seconds were absolute hell for him yet the tube finally made it to his stomach and all he could do was breathe in panic breaths through his nose. His tears blurred his eyesight and it was hard for him to see what was going to happen.

Ghirahim was smiling. taking in all the fear the other had. 

"...you probably missed it, but that tube's a bit like a fishhook. Now that there's space in your belly, some spines along the end opened up. If someone were to try and pull it out, It's going to hurt. I only warn, in case you've somehow managed to pull an arm free of all that malice...you don't want to pull on it. "

It was easy enough to retract said hooks-all it would take was to twist the tubing a little bit. But why tell them that now!

The smaller tube was picked up, and placed close to his nose. "..this one's a little more stiffer..it's a breathing tube, but I would say it's also an airway-restricting tube, just because it's fairly thick. You'll need to take deeper breaths. Though you're a clever little hero" there was venom to his tone. "you'll get used to it before the week's done."

"aww, how pathetic..." he pushed down on the other's head to keep him still and started to slowly thread the tube in place. The man was humming a cheerful tune as he worked.

"Now, this...is more to help keep you calm. all you can really do is thrash your head around, after all."

Sky whimpered as his head was held down to keep him still. He shook as the tube was threaded into place and he stopped thrashing when he realized that it was getting fairly hard to breathe through all of this. Ghirahim was right, the tube was thick. Thick enough for him to take deeper breaths than the rapid intakes of air that he was getting. 

This was horrible, with the tube down in his throat feeling foreign and uncomfortable and the breathing tube feeling horrible. It was too much for the skyloftian to handle. Not to mention the metal bit on his tongue was a new form of terror that he had never been exposed to and it made him terrified at what Ghirahim was going to do next.

Sky stopped crying when he heard that there were hooks to the feeding tube that was forced down his throat and that made his panic rise to all-new levels. 

When the breathing tube was placed close to his nose Sky shook his head and tried to pull away from it.

The thick tube was tied to a hold on the statue, well above his head. Gravity would be his friend, here. 

the bottles were uncorked, and he slowly started pouring the gloop down the tube. He imagined it would probably take a half hour for all the bottles to be emptied, and another hour for the substance to fully be absorbed. 

Sky watched with apprehension as the thick tube was tied to a hold on the statue, too far for him to see where it is but enough for him to know that it was there. Then ghirahim started to uncork the bottles with the black substance and poured it down the tube. 

"Hn!"

He tried his best to keep the substance from reaching him but seeing the unknown goop slowly draining down the tube left him with dread. Soon it entered into his mouth and he could almost feel the thing slither its way down the rest of the tube before it emptied onto his stomach. The whole process of the thing was dreadful to the skyloftian and all he could really do was squirm as the contents were drained to his stomach. 

"Hgn!"

Ghirahim looked down at the man, and smiled. "keep breathing, boy. don't worry. the next few weeks are going to be stressful for you. Beyond stressful."

he pinched the breathing tube shut as if to prove his point.

Panic rose to his chest when he couldn't breathe anymore and he trashed against his restraints when he was getting little to no air. His vision began to blur and spots danced across his eyes as he struggled to intake air. His chest heaved as there was no air to intake, Sky's struggles began to lose their fight and he convulsed as having no air into his lungs started to take its effects.

"awww. what a miserable one" he said, letting the other take air again. "I'm going to lock you in here for now--so rest. and just focus on absorbing that goop I gave you."

Sky took in a big breath as Girahim finally released the breathing tube, tears spilled from his eyes as he focused on breathing and ignoring the way the goop felt on his stomach.

This was terrible, it all felt so wrong and he couldn’t do a thing about it. _Oh, Hyila someone save him from this nightmare!_


End file.
